


play on

by freloux



Category: Mozart in the Jungle
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux





	play on

She puts her lips to the oboe and blows slowly, carefully, her lips wrapped around the opening. Out comes a single high, clear note. Hailey loses herself in it then, continuing to play, even though the stage and auditorium are empty. She closes her eyes and lets the music wrap itself around her.

Unseen, Rodrigo watches her from the seats in the auditorium. He smiles at her encouragingly, even though she's got her eyes closed, and weaves back and forth, arms rising and falling in time to the music. When it's over, he claps. She looks up, startled.

Her eyes burn back into his as she seeks his approval.

"You were so, so good Hailey," he says, walking down to the stage.

Her heart flutters. "Thank you!" It comes out high, squeaky, young.

"Do you want to head back to my office to talk it over?" he asks. He leans in and she can smell his aftershave, something dark and a little musky.

"Sure," she responds. Her heart flutters again.

They walk back to his office and he closes the door behind them. His office is small and feels overcrowded. There are records everywhere and a music stand sits in the corner. But what draws her eye tonight is the couch that lines one wall. She finds herself imagining what kinds of things they could do on that couch - brief, schoolgirlish imaginings.

"Do you ever fantasize about me?" he asks suddenly.

Her heart almost stops - caught in the middle of picturing what he would do - what they would do - together.

"Yes," she finally admits.

"Like what?" he probes.

"I think about fucking you," she says. "I think about sucking your dick - a lot. I think about you eating me out until I scream. I think about you filling me up with your cum and leaving me dripping. That's what I think about."

"So let's do it," he replies. He smiles at her - a quick upturn of the lips. "Masturbate for me. Tell me what you want."

She gasps and sits down on the couch. She undoes the zipper on her jeans for easier access and reaches down into her underwear. She strokes at her clit, massages her pussy and finds it dry, almost uncomfortably so. "I want - I want you to fuck me, really hard," she says, whimpering a little as she circles her own clit once, then twice.

"Good," he says, sitting next to her. He guides her legs so they're draped over his knees. "What else?"

Her pussy is finally starting to get a little wet. She breathes hard as she slowly pushes two fingers inside herself. "I -"

She can't finish the sentence. His hand has joined hers in rubbing up and down her pussy in a semi-rythmic pattern. His touch is a little rougher, his arm crowding over hers, hand cupping hers as it pushes into her cunt.

She whimpers again, and that's when he kisses her for the first time. He presses his lips to hers - gently, then more firm. Press and release, press and release, just like when she's playing the oboe. His tongue slides into her mouth, running smooth over hers. His other hand comes to cup her jaw.

When he pulls away, she asks, "Why did you kiss me?"

"You're getting a little loud," he laughs. "Do you want to get caught?"

The idea almost makes her come - that, and his hand pressing more insistently against her clit.

"Now," he says, removing his hand. She moans at the absence and he kisses her again. "Shhh," he admonishes. "You gotta be quiet."

"Do you want to suck my dick now?" he asks.

Yes, please. She smiles at him, moves so she's straddling his hips, and starts grinding. She can feel him beginning to harden and moves her hips more urgently in response, almost getting off on his cock.

"Not so fast," he says, hands on her hips to still her. "You'll cum when I say you can cum."

Her resulting moan earns another, deeper kiss. "I'm beginning to think you're doing this just so you can kiss me," he says, laughing softly.

She slides off him, feeling her pussy wet and throbbing between her legs, and gets down on her knees in front of him. She unzips his jeans and palms his cock through his boxers. Then she slowly guides it out and whimpers, just a little. He's so big, veiny and hard, the tip flushed pink. She's so thirsty for him that she gets right into it, wrapping her lips around his cockhead like it's oboe practice. She licks at the cockhead, just a little, and tastes precum on her tongue. Then she bends her head and swallows harder, taking him deep into her mouth. One hand rests on his thigh, the other holds the base of his cock steady. He groans and she almost smiles to herself - this is just the approval she wanted.

"I'm gonna cum," he warns, tugging at her hair. She moans in response and he feels it around his cock, this delicious vibration as she continues to suck eagerly. Finally, she can feel his balls lift and he pumps cum into her, his load sliding all the way down her throat.

That's one way to get into the New York Symphony.


End file.
